


Candy from a Baby

by okapi



Series: Joe & Nicky's Christmas [The Old Guard] [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oblivious Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Nicky takes a gig at a candy store at the mall.Silly fluff in which Nicky is oblivious.For Miss Davis Writes Advent Calendar Day 20: Sweets & DW Advent Drabbles Day 08.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Joe & Nicky's Christmas [The Old Guard] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Candy from a Baby

“Nicky, what’s this?”  
  
Joe pulled out a wad from Nicky’s apron which was hanging on a hook on the wall. He teased out the bills and bits of paper. Then he counted.  
  
“Nicky, you’ve got, fifty, no, sixty-five dollars and four telephone numbers!”  
  
Nicky stood at the kitchen counter, his back to Joe. He hummed but didn’t turn round or look up from the onion he was cutting.  
  
“Sixty-five dollars?” asked Joe.  
  
“Tips.”  
  
“And four phone numbers?” continued Joe as he summarily dropped the scraps of paper and business cards into the trash.  
  
“Uh, suggestions.” Nicky added hastily and unnecessarily, “Unheeded suggestions, of course, hayati.”  
  
“I thought you had a gig at a candy store at the mall today!”  
  
“I did. We were doing demonstrations for the holiday shoppers. You know, making fudge, gingerbread houses, taffy. We were out in front so that folks walking by could stop and watch.”  
  
Joe’s expression was one of tender amusement. “And just what were _you_ making to get all these tips and suggestions?”  
  
“Pink-and-black candy canes.” Nicky turned round. He made a face. “They look awful, but people buy them.”  
  
“I bet. And just how do you make them?”  
  
Nicky mimed. It was as if he was tugging and stretching and smoothing a thick rope.  
  
Joe laughed. “Oh, I get it. Pulling and pulling, eh?”  
  
Nicky rolled his eyes and went back to the onion with a huff.  
  
“Were your sleeves rolled up?” asked Joe.  
  
“Maybe.”

"And you were wearing this sexy apron?"

Nicky snorted. "Yes."  
  
Joe moved close, pressed a quick peck to the nape of Nicky’s neck, and murmured,  
  
“I suppose it was like pulling candy from a baby.”

Joe leaned forward and spied that one corner of Nicky’s mouth was twitching, so he continued in a low rumble,  
  
“I’ve got a sweet stick you can wrap your hands around, Mister Candy Man.”  
  
“Later,” Nicky replied as he moved out of Joe's reach toward the stove and swept the chopped onion into a big pot.

* * *

Nicky brought home an assortment of candy canes in different flavors.

Andy rolled her eyes, shook her head, and made some choice remarks, but sometime later, Nile was on the sofa, watching TV and enjoying a pink-and-purple striped cotton candy flavored one. Joe was ensconced at the other end of the sofa, sketching and eating a licorice flavored one. Nicky was sitting at the table, reading. His head was resting on one hand and a dark yellow butterscotch candy cane in the other.

After a while, Joe felt eyes on him. He looked up, and without moving her head, Nile’s eyes flitted towards the table.

Joe frowned and looked over.

At first, he didn’t understand.

Nicky was reading. Nicky was eating a candy cane.

But as Joe watched he realized that Nicky was, in fact, eating a candy cane in such a way that it might be construed to an observer that he was fellating it, especially if, like Joe, that observer had first-hand knowledge of just how Nicky went about the act of oral sex on a penis.

Nicky didn’t look up. He turned a page. He tilted his head. He went about licking and sucking and, well, pleasuring the candy cane.

Joe looked at Nile, whose scornful expression clearly asked, ‘Is this y’all’s idea of nasty flirting?’

Joe shook his head in amused innocence.

Nile and Joe then both turned their heads and looked directly at Nicky who was, now, doing a twirly move with his tongue that, when applied to certain parts of Joe’s anatomy and not a stick of gold-and-white striped candy was not without its charms.

Nicky’s attention appeared to be wholly absorbed in his choice of reading material. His eyes didn’t deviate.

Nile looked at Joe.

‘Really?’ she mouthed, meaning, Joe interpreted, ‘Does he really not know what he’s doing?’

Joe supposed it was possible that Nicky would lift his head and grin and say ‘Gotcha!’ but he would be surprised.

Joe shrugged and nodded.

Nile’s eyebrows rose, and she shook her head ruefully.

Joe and Nile’s attention was drawn at that moment back to Nicky, who had bitten the end of the candy shaft off and was noisily chomping it to bits.

Nile pressed her lips together and tried to sink further into the sofa to keep from laughing.

Joe found he couldn’t finish his candy cane. He pulled the wrapper over the end and put it and his sketchbook aside and got to his feet.

“Hayati, I’m going to set the coffee maker for tomorrow morning. Seven?”

“Yeah, I’ve got to open. Thanks.”

“Want me to take that?” asked Joe as he passed, waving his hand to indicate the candy wrapper beside the book on the table.

“Sure. Thanks.”

Joe took the wrapper. “You like the butterscotch?”

“It’s all right.” Nicky wrinkled his nose. “It’s a bit sweet.”

Joe grinned and leaned down and kissed Nicky hard on the mouth. “Better second hand.” He winked and moved on to the kitchen.

“Y’all too much,” said Nile as she crunched her pink-and-purple candy cane.

Nicky blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
